Automotive instrument gauges, such as speedometers, tachometers, fuel level indicators, and the like, typically employ face plates with legends and other indicia. Pointer devices are used in conjunction with these face plates and are arranged to rotate or move along the legends or indicia to reveal certain vehicle operating parameters to the vehicle operator, such as, for example, vehicle speed, engine speed, and fuel level.
The pointer-devices used with automotive instrument gauges are typically illuminated so that a vehicle operator may clearly view the pointer device at night or during low light conditions. This illumination is typically indirect and provided by a lamp or other light source, which is positioned below the base of each pointer device or arranged around the periphery of the instrument gauge face plate. Pointer devices are generally made of a light conducting material so that light from the lamp may be conducted by the pointer device for improved visibility.
Illuminated pointer devices typically employ reflection surfaces or “facets” to reflect light received from a light source throughout the pointer for consistent illumination. Illuminated pointers used on instrument gauges today use a number of facets (see, e.g., FIGS. 2 and 3) to redirect the light throughout the pointer. However, conventional multi-facet pointer designs do not provide adequate brightness or allow for even lighting of the pointer as the pointer moves relative to the gauge face plate. The pointer illumination can be made even only by compromising the brightness of the pointer, thus affecting the level of illumination perceived by the vehicle operator. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved illuminated pointer that is brighter and more evenly illuminated throughout various angular positions of the pointer relative to the instrument gauge face.